


it was always you

by js36 (csj1997)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, SeokSoo, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, jeongcheol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csj1997/pseuds/js36
Summary: Seokmin and Jisoo's paths crossed again.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	1. part of the audience

Seokmin slightly struggled opening his door with his left hand holding his bag while the other held a bunch of mails.

An unexpected downpour met him as he left his workplace. Him being him, of course he had no umbrella ready.

He quickly went inside his flat as thunderstorms played in the background.

The young man finally removed his wet shoes and heavy coat as he dumped his belongings on his table.

He shook his head like a puppy after a bath and proceeded to browse the mails he received.

_Bills._

_Joshua's Concert._

_Bank Letter._

_Another Bi-_

_Hold on._

Seokmin's eyes widened and quickly went back to the second envelope when he realized what it was.

It was a concert ticket for Joshua's mini concert that would be held in a quaint venue in his town.

He quickly opened the black envelope and admired the glorious ticket.

Immediately, he checked his schedule and thanked the heavens for letting him be available for that day.

He was so eager to watch the show that he didn't even check if his work schedule would permit him to attend.

But who was he kidding? Heck, even if he was needed at work, he'll probably make up some dumb excuse just to attend it.

Why would this guy risk losing his job over you might ask?

Cause it was Joshua.

It was Jisoo.

Now, who the hell is Jisoo in Seokmin's life you might wonder.

Jisoo to put it simply was Seokmin's best friend.

They were pretty much partners-in-crime from elementary until high school.

It's also worth noting that he was Seokmin's first love. The only man he ever loved to be exact.

The thing though is, he never really got around to confessing to him.

He was too scared of rejection.

It also didn't help that he had a LOT of competition over him.

Hence, he settled for the best friend title. Just best friend.

But hey, it was better than nothing right?

Luckily for him, Jisoo was too focused on his dream which saved Seokmin from witnessing the former get involved to someone else romantically.

But of course, because of Jisoo's determination, he had to leave their town and move to another city to achieve his dream.

In the beginning, it was all fine.

Jisoo would always call Seokmin when everything seems to go all too much for him.

Whether it was when his vocal trainings were draining him.

Or when he can't seem to write the right lyrics.

Or when someone caught his eye.

And Seokmin would always listen, not caring if it hurt him.

As Jisoo neared his goal, the communication between the two diminished.

Their daily calls turned into a once-a-week catching ups, which turned into a monthly whats ups to just yearly formal greetings whenever it was the hoidays or their birthdays.

Until one day, it completely stopped.

That was eight years ago.

_Nevertheless, Seokmin still pined for him._

He actually thinks that maybe he was a fool for doing so.

But in all those years of friendship, he was hopeful that maybe, his best friend saw him in a different light.

Seokmin plopped to his bed after a warm bath and sighed as he stared at his ceiling.

He wondered how would their meeting go. Stopping his self from imagining tons of scenarios, he shook his head and decided to sleep.

* * *

Weeks passed and before he knew it, it was the night of the show.

He stared at his reflection outside the venue window and nibbled on his lips nervously.

Seokmin looked dashing tonight.

He wore a navy blazer with a black turtleneck sweater underneath. He opted for a dark pair of slacks and finished it off with his only pair of smart shoes he owns that was basically just lying around his closet for just-in-case situations like this.

Was he dressed too formal? he thought.

He shrugged and took a deep breath as he entered the hall.

_Here goes nothing._

* * *

The nervous chap searched for his seat and was fortunate enough to find it quickly.

He chose a second row seat, not too near but not too far from the stage.

Seokmin glanced at the people coming in and was awestruck with the amount of them.

But knowing Jisoo's talent, he wasn't at all surprised.

He tapped his foot nervously as he waited. For some reason, he was bubbling with excitement and restlessness.

Which was pretty dramatic, he thought. Why? Because what exactly are the chances for him to be able to talk to Jisoo. Or for him to even get noticed by him?

Before Seokmin could even dig deeper into his thoughts, the lights slowly dimmed indicating the start of the show.

A spotlight brightly pointed to the center stage as the curtains slowly lifted.

Out came a beautiful young man, serenading his audience with a beautiful ballad that was accompanied by a soft piano playing.

Seokmin felt goosebumps as it finally registered to him that Jisoo was finally in front of him.

He hummed along to the music while a few tears streamed on his cheeks. They were proud tears.

Seokmin was very much speechless throughout the show and savored every aspect of Jisoo's performance.

His heartbeat quickened whenever Jisoo would look at his direction.

He was hopeful that maybe, just maybe, the singer noticed him.

All in all, everyone enjoyed the show. But just like anything good, it must come to an end.

It was time for the last song and out came Jisoo with a guitar.

He strummed a few notes as he began and the audience gasped once they realized it was a new song.

The song's theme was basically about an unrequited love between two best friends. A concept all too familiar with Seokmin.

Seokmin's breath hitched and without thinking, he found himself standing up and quietly left before Jisoo could even finish the song.

Once he reached the outside, he heard the thunderous amount of applause from the audience and the murmurred voice of Jisoo thanking everyone for showing up.

Seokmin dashed for the lavatory and splashed his face with the cold water.

Releasing his breath he was holding, Seokmin sighed deeply as he stared in the mirror. Looking at his reflection, he noticed how glassy his eyes were from the unshed tears he was keeping.

He gathered his thoughts and patted his face. He had to go.

Once he got to the exit, also came out a lot of people. He was determined to reach the exit when he noticed a familiar figure a few feet away from it.

It was Jisoo. In this case, it was Joshua. The singer. The artist. The man of the hour.

He looked beautiful. _No._ He looked ethereal.

Jisoo was personally thanking everyone who was leaving while chit chatting with some people.

Seokmin can't help but feel his stomach flutter again.

Should he approach him? What if he ignored him?

_Tsk. Whatever._ Seokmin internally groaned. He huffed and gathered the remaining courage within him and marched towards Jisoo but was abruptly stopped when he saw another man slide an arm around Jisoo's waist. 

But what pained him the most was, they looked good together. 

Defeated, Seokmin decided to just quietly run for the exit without attracting any attention.

* * *


	2. behind the curtains

Jisoo stretched and yawned as he rose from his bed.

He sulked and stared outside, taking in the view from his hotel room window.

Tonight was the night he would be performing a one night show in his hometown.

He was actually skeptical if he should push through with this particular show but his manager was eager that he should do it.

He didn't really have a concrete reason why he didn't want to do it. Or did he?

It had been years he told himself.

If ever his former best friend was mad at him for disappearing out of the blue, he completely understand.

But knowing Seokmin, _kind-hearted and oh so gentle Seokmin_ , he knew just how easily he would forgive him for abandoning him.

So what was he afraid of?

That's one of the reasons why he liked him.  
And not just as a best friend.

Jisoo, or as more people now know him, Joshua, still has Seokmin's phone number.

He wondered if it he should give him a call.

He rummaged through his bag and picked up an old phone, probably his most treasured item, and scrolled through the contact list.

There it was.  
Saved under the name _"My Minmin"._  
He chuckled.  
This was _his_ secret he would take to his grave.

Jisoo stared at the number and felt nostalgic with what's going on right now.

He was in this same situation years ago when he built up the confidence to tell Seokmin that he liked him as more than friends. More than best friends. 

He remembered how he was this close to confessing but alas, he chickened out.

Nineteen-year-old Jisoo decided to lie at the last minute and say he was into someone else, even throwing a made up name to make it believable.

Now back to the present day, he still was a coward.

He was about to dial the number but quickly paused as he was about to press the call button.

Who was he kidding?  
He probably changed it already.   
He probably moved to another city, too.   
Or worse, he probably blocked his number.

He groaned and placed the phone gently on the side table.

Almost immediately, his "Joshua" phone a.k.a. professional phone buzzed and out popped the name of his manager.

And so did his eye roll.

"Hello?" he said through gritted teeth.

A honey-like voice greeted him "Joshuaaaaa! It's so nice of you to finally pick up the call! I just called to remind you that we need you at the venue after lunch for the rehearsal."

Jisoo exhaled, "Yes. I know. You already told me that last night. And the day before that. And the day before that day."

"Just making sure you remember!" his manager giggled.

"Jeonghan, we've been working together for more than five years. When will you stop nagging at me like a child?" he sighed.

And just like always, his manager replied with a laugh. "I am your manager. That's my duty. If I don't nag at you, am I really doing my job?"

Before he could even reply, Jeonghan bid goodbye and ended the call.

Jisoo sulked. He knew his manager only meant well but sometimes, he can be...overwhelming.

Checking the time, he quickly stood up and got ready as he only had a couple of hours left before his rehearsal. 

He went to the hotel café and ordered a cup of warm green tea and a sandwich.

He wasn't really hungry but he must stuff his stomach with something cause it's gonna be one tiring night.

He scrolled his phone and read some news and checked his schedule after tonight. 

Last time he checked, he was supposed to have a week off but knowing Jeonghan, he might've squeezed in a surprise schedule.

Jisoo was relieved when he found his schedule empty.

 _"One week of rest. Thank you."_ he thought.

After finishing his meal, he went back to his hotel room to take a quick shower.

He got dressed and since he still had a good amount of time left before his rehearsal, thought about calling Seokmin again.

He gave up and decided not to.   
He can't afford to risk getting rejected.  
Especially if he's about to perform tonight.

Defeated, he decided to let it go and leave.

* * *

Once he arrived at the venue, a man his age immediately tackled him from behind.

Engulfing him in a hug, it didn't take a lot of brain cells for him to know who it was.

"Joshua! You're here! And 10 minutes early!" a sweet voice teased him as Jisoo tried to get the man off him. 

Successfully setting his self free, Jisoo turned around and raised his brows to the guy who just bombarded him.

"Jeonghan you gotta stop doing that. One of these days you might get us into an accident." he lightly scolded.

His manager pouted while pretending to be hurt.

"Joshua...don't you love me anymore? After all we've been through?" He fake cried.

Before Jisoo could say anything, Jeonghan immediately chuckled.

"Ah. You should've seen your face! That was hilarious!" he continued while laughing.

Jisoo groaned. See what he has to deal with?

After years of being in the business, he still can't believe he's being managed by a child.

A couple of hours of rehearsal and Jisoo was finally preparing for tonight's show.

The practice went well.

The lights were good.

The sound system was perfect.

The musical instruments needed were tuned properly. 

All in all, it was a smooth rehearsal.

Minus the occasional playful antics of Jeonghan. 

Jisoo thought that maybe his manager was just missing his husband that's why he was being extra playful lately. Probably to distract his self.

The singer thought he would much rather have this playful manager than a mopy sulking Jeonghan whining about missing his husband for God knows how long.

After all, Jisoo was a witness on how Jeonghan really is when his husband Seungcheol is around.

Let's just say, a deep dish pizza would die of jealousy over their cheesiness.

A tap on the shoulder woke Jisoo from his daydreaming.

"Okay! It's show time Joshua. You good? Of course you're good. Go knock their socks!" Jeonghan pep talked without waiting for his reply.

As much of a playful character his manager is, Jeonghan still gets nervous everytime Jisoo's about to start a show. 

Jisoo nodded reassuringly and took one last look at the mirror. 

He grabbed his mic and walked behind the curtains.

_Showtime._

* * *

Once the curtains were fully lifted, a spotlight and his audience greeted him with applause. 

The soft piano started playing and so did his singing. 

This was pretty easy for him.

Unlike Jeonghan, he rarely gets nervous when it comes to this.

Don't take it the wrong way. He wasn't being cocky.

It's just that, he knew he was born to be on the stage.

He was born for this.

Before he knew it, he was onto the second song.

He was browsing through his audience as he sang when he saw a familiar face.

No. It can't be. _Seokmin?_

He quickly changed his point of view and finished the song.

* * *

After the first three songs, he returned backstage to change his clothes.

As he was changing, he felt his heart beat aggressively.

All of a sudden, he was nervous.

_So much for being confident._

He quickly shook his head and told his self mentally to get a grip.

Maybe it was just his imagination?

He wasn't even sure if Seokmin was still living in this same old town.

Jisoo returned to the stage and continued on with his set list while looking at a certain direction to confirm his suspicion.

Once he was done with the fourth song, he was convinced. It is Seokmin.

He looked particularly regal.

He looked buffer than the last time he saw him.

But why would that surprise him?

That was ages ago, of course he would look different.

Before Jisoo could get even more distracted, he continued with his performance while glancing at a certain someone from time to time.

Each time, butterflies in his stomach fluttering more and more wildly.

What was he? A teenager?

But nevertheless, it was a feeling he wouldn't trade for anything.

Realizing it, he was convinced. 

This is a now or never moment.

Maybe this was fate telling him to try his luck.

Bravely, he decided to change his final song.

He quickly ran into the backstage and picked up his guitar.

Jeonghan looked at him ridiculously while freaking out. 

_"_ _Are you sure with this?!"_ the usually chirpy manager whisper yelled.

Jisoo looked at him with determination on his face _"One hundred percent."_

His manager sighed in defeat and gave him the go signal.

* * *

Jisoo went back on stage and cleared his throat. 

He held his guitar and strummed as he started singing with his soft voice.

Once the audience realized that it was a new song, they immediately gasped.

It was the first song Jisoo had written years ago once he realized he liked his best friend romantically. 

It was one of the many songs that he had written through the years that was heavily influenced by his feelings for Seokmin. 

From their friendship till the moment he was sure he liked him.

He never planned on releasing it. 

Hell, he didn't even planned on singing it in front of him.

But he wanted to take a risk.

Maybe, just maybe, Seokmin might understand his feelings for him through this song.

He was almost finished singing when he decided to stare at his muse but was completely surprised to see his seat empty.

Jisoo felt his throat dry up. Fortunately, he was two lines away from finishing his song. 

He sang the final part smoothly and was given a round of applause by the audience. 

He gave a short speech thanking everyone who watched and quickly ran backstage.

"You still have to send people off." Jeonghan blocked him. 

"But..."

"No buts!" 

_Dang it!_

Maybe fate didn't really approved of his feelings. 

* * *

Jisoo stood near the exit door as he said thank you to the people leaving.

He usually doesn't do this but since this was a particularly small show, he agreed to it.

While he was saying goodbye, he was still a little bit hopeful that he might see Seokmin amongst the crowd.

He was all alone as his manager left him shortly to grab a bottle of water.

Luckily, most of the people were familiar to him.

After all, this was his hometown. 

He was busily thanking a former classmate when Jeonghan approached him.

"Here's your water!" he handed to him while playfully poking his waist.

"Stop doing that." He rolled his eyes playfully.

Jisoo was about to say thank you when he caught a glimpse of a face he was eager to see go through the exit.

_Seokmin._   
_Seokmin!_

His eyes popped open once it sank into him on who it was.

He panicked and told Jeonghan he was leaving.

The cheerful manager yelled at him to come back as he quickly ran through the exit.

**_He hoped he wasn't too late._ **

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on doing this but I thought it was Joshua's birthday so, might as well.  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOSHUA YOU BEAUTIFUL HUMAN BEING YOU! ♡


	3. there you are

He walked as fast as he could once he passed through the door.

His heart pounding erratically, unsure if it's from the sudden adrenaline rush for moving fast or from the nervousness he was holding on to.

Seokmin took a quick turn to the bus stop, away from the exiting crowd from the venue of Jisoo's concert. Taking a seat as he tried to stable his brain.

He hated his guts for not having the courage to approach Jisoo once he had the chance.

So what if Jisoo's in a relationship already? He could always portray his role as the best friend.

After all, Jisoo had no clue on how he really felt towards him.

There was a sudden gush of the wind and boy was he glad he opted for a turtleneck on this chilly night.

He didn't want to go home yet so he stayed seated on the bench as he let the buses pass by.

Seokmin recalled how a man around their age comfortably held Jisoo.

It stinged that Jisoo looked like he was used to it.

And it stinged even more when they looked perfect for each other.

After almost an hour passed by, he decided he should just call it a day.

A couple more minutes passed and a bus finally arrived.

Slowly standing, he was about to step inside when a sudden ring from his phone escaped.

* * *

Jisoo quickly dashed from his show's venue, running as fast he could, apologizing quickly to the people he bumped onto.

Before he left, he could still hear his manager yelling at him from afar.

The usually sweet manager was shouting at him to come back and that he's dead when he returns.

He decided he'll deal with that later. Jeonghan wouldn't be able to stay mad at him for long anyway.

Besides, what he's doing is far more crucial.

Running out of breath, he turned his head from every point of view he could. Eager to find a certain brown-haired boy.

He was hurt that Seokmin would avoid him, although he kinda understood why.

But him knowing how his best friend was, it was definitely out of character.

Questions ran through his mind.

Why would Seokmin in the first place watch his show if he wanted to avoid him so badly?

And be seated at a seat wherein he could easily be seen?

If he truly didn't want to see him, he should've been seated somewhere he could be hidden.

Or simply not watch his show at all!

But then again, what if he changed?

* * *

Different thoughts lingered through his brain as he absent-mindedly stepped onto a bus stop.

He was exhausted. For almost an hour, he searched to no success.

There was no sign of the boy he adored.

He took a seat as he slowly tried to regain his normal breath.

Jisoo sighed as he slumped on the bench as a bus stopped in front of him.

He stood up to walk on the opposite direction, but for some reason, his head followed the bus's direction.

It stopped on another bus stop not that far away from him.

There, a figure slouching was waiting.

The tired Jisoo was about to go on his way until he quickly turned and recognized who it was.

He quickly whipped out his old phone and dialed a number.

* * *

Seokmin was surprised as his phone rang piercingly.

He took it out of his coat's right pocket without looking at the contact name and answered it.

_"Hello?"_

_"Finally."_ A tired voice greeted him.

Confused, Seokmin quickly checked the caller ID. 

Learning who it was, his exhaustion was immediately replaced with nervousness as the bus closed its door, leaving him.

He looked around and quickly saw Jisoo walking in his direction.

Jisoo slowly walked towards the younger man, relieved that Seokmin didn't ride the bus.

A rush of memories took over him.

As he took each step towards the younger man, he realized his feelings for him never wavered. 

His heart was still beating erratically, the same way it did when they would be alone together when they were hanging out at the library.

His stomach turning, the same way it did when they would share their thoughts as they stared onto the night skies from their respective rooms.

His palm sweaty, the same way it did when he almost confessed to Seokmin but chickened out at the last minute.

Only this time, he was decided he would make him _his_ Minmin.

* * *

Unbeknownst to him, Seokmin was also feeling the same jittery feelings he had when they younger.

Seokmin might have grown older, but his heart was still the same. Full of love for Jisoo.

Not knowing where to look, he lowered his gaze as the older got nearer.

Finally, a pair of black shoes stopped in front of him.

He slowly raised his head and was immediately greeted with a pair of twinkling eyes.

They looked tired, but the sparkle they had made up for it.

The nose of the guy in front of him crinkled as he beamed.

Jisoo stared at Seokmin's face.

Up close, he recognized how he aged.

Still, Seokmin looked alluring.

The innocence and kindness still in his eyes.

Seokmin's eyes turned into crescents as he saw Jisoo smiling at him.

Without holding it in any longer, Jisoo engulfed him in a tight hug.

It was a hug that said "sorry" for the times he wasn't there for him.

It was a hug that said "thank you" for still smiling at him.

It was a hug that said "I hope this works out this time."

Steadily, Seokmin returned the hug.

It was a hug that held familiarity.

It was a hug that was full of longing.

It was a hug that welcomed him back.

Breaking away from each other, they awkwardly stared at each other.

Funny how it wasn't even a kiss yet, they were both blushing profusely.

"So..." Jisoo cleared his throat.

Seokmin looked at him softly smiling, "Hi."

"How have you been hyung?"

"Good. You?" the other asked.

"Good." 

There was an awkward silence until...

"Ah! I can't take this any longer!" Jisoo slightly raised his voice. "Minmin..."

Seokmin was surprised. It's been ages since he last heard that nickname.

 _This is it Jisoo. Let's do it right this time!_ Jisoo mentally coached his self.

"I like you. For a long time now. I thought it went away, but it didn't." he confessed

Seokmin stared at him in disbelief, trying to digest what his long time crush said to him.

"Look...you don't have to like me back the way I do. But, I just had to get this off my chest. I was stupid enough to not let you know when we were younger. I don't want to make the same mistake again." Jisoo continued rambling.

Seokmin was about to answer but Jisoo beat him to it.

"You don't have to answer now...tomorrow, 8am, at the café we always went to, you can give me your answer there. Okay?" 

Jisoo quickly turned around and walked before Seokmin could answer.

He mentally smacked his face. _Why was he like this? What happened to making him his tonight?!_

He was walking fast until he heard a faint pant behind him.

Looking at his left side, he saw a Seokmin smiling brightly walking alongside him.

Jisoo was surprised but didn't say anything.

Carefully, the younger slid his hand to his as they walked.

Both of them shyly smiled at the contact and looked at each other longingly.

The rest of the walk was spent in a comfortable silence.

Because without having to say anything, they understood each other.

They might've been kinda dumb with their feelings through the years.

But at the back of their minds, they probably knew that they will always be each other's.

They were both hopeful that they'll bump into each other again.

Which was why Seokmin took the risk to watch Jisoo tonight.

Which was why Jisoo never threw his old phone away.

Which was why Seokmin wasted almost an hour at the bus stop tonight.

Which was why Jisoo frantically searched for his Minmin.

Because when they were close to giving up, they held onto their last glimmer of hope.

**_Because at the back of their minds, it was always them._**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAHHHH! It's finished! I wasn't planning to make it this long, but I just can't seem to stick to my original plan!  
> I'm still trying to find my writing style so I do apologize if it might come off unpleasant...  
> But to everyone who read and liked this story, thank you! 
> 
> P.S.- HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**Author's Note:**

> This got longer than expected.


End file.
